


【耳坠】

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss





	【耳坠】

张艺兴一直不喜欢戴耳坠。  
要是耳钉还好，耳坠子加上长长的流苏的话，总会在跳舞的时候磨得耳洞发痒，而他又是那种极敏感的体质，对着脖子吹口气都能憋红了脸。  
但是这次不大一样，造型师捏着耳坠子递到他面前的时候，只说这是为了舞台效果，和衣服搭好了的。张艺兴听了这话，倒是二话没说，接过耳坠就挂上了。  
他的舞台惯是大幅度的，舞蹈动作的大开大合，水银一样的流苏在莹白的脖颈旁边淌，搭配着灯光投射在大屏幕上，一笑就勾得全场上万人尖叫。  
效果果然很好。

“呼——”  
舞台结束之后的空档，张艺兴钻进更衣室换衣服，深灰色的西装里真空套着马甲，背上几乎被浸透了，带着汗水和身上的香氛味道。还有最后结束时从舞台旁边喷出来的烟雾，里面加了柠香的精油，在夏天显得格外清凉。  
宽大的外套被他扔在地上，皮鞋也被踢到一边，一只踩着一只地堆在角落。临时搭建的更衣室里没有镜子，他有些后悔，该在进来之前就把耳坠摘下来的，省的现在挂在耳垂上，换衣服都磨得人难受。  
木头门吱呀一声转开了，张艺兴没有回头，仍旧在专心致志地跟这个可恶的耳坠子作斗争。他平时在工作室里倒是很有威严，旁人断然不敢这样贸然打扰，敢这样不敲门就推门进来的，大概只有那个人。  
“恭喜，又是圆满成功。”  
Lay从一排衣架中间绕过来，看见张艺兴正满头大汗地解左耳上的坠子，白嫩的耳垂被金属摩擦得红彤彤的，汗珠从颈子后面滚下来，顺着锁骨淌进胸前的和马甲的缝隙中。腰上的金属链子打着结，胡乱地挂在腰带扣上。  
“你的粉丝们都疯狂了。”  
“我的粉丝们，哼嗯——哪场没有疯狂呢？”  
Lay从身后将张艺兴圈在怀里，双手从马甲下摆探进去，惩罚性地在脐窝按了一下，人就软在了自己怀里。  
冰凉的流苏落在了脖子上，将身上的汗珠引流下来，顺着尾端淌过去。  
更痒了。  
“我也疯狂了。”  
Lay将脸搁在张艺兴肩窝里，偏着头嗅他颈间的味道，被汗水浸湿了唇。  
咸的，还透着一丝丝甜，是他最近倾心的花蜜配方。Lay耐心地将面前的汗珠舔舐干净，这才不紧不慢地照顾到方才一直在他脸颊上轻轻剐蹭的可怜耳垂。  
软肉小小的一点，挤在皮肤上有些发烫，张艺兴又将脖子扬了扬，朝Lay身上贴得紧了些。  
“你帮帮我。”  
看来是真急了，语调中带着颤音，拧着眉一副不耐的模样。  
“帮你干什么？”  
Lay猛地衔住了面前的耳垂，恶劣地用舌尖扫挂着可怜的耳洞。两个人搂抱的姿势实在是有些紧，交颈贴着，张艺兴感觉到Lay的喉结贴着自己的皮肤滚动，耳边的嗓音也开始嘶哑。  
“痒，帮我取下来。”  
耳畔的呼吸引起空气振动撩拨着耳廓中细小的绒毛，一股酥痒的感觉从心肌震颤着传到发梢，张艺兴水淋淋地被Lay锢在怀里，发出轻声的哼叫。  
这个人，真是幼稚得可以。  
“先生，你帮帮我吧。”  
张艺兴自然是熟悉怎样才能把人哄住，三场下来，这人几乎场场都要吃醋，活脱一副小孩子心性。  
“先生，我痒痒，难受，你帮帮我。”  
张艺兴仍旧贴在Lay的胸膛，身上的汗珠一颗一颗滚下来钻进Lay的衣料缝隙中消失不见，柔软的腰肢前后摆动着将臀尖挤向身后的腰胯，他听见熟悉的略带克制和恼怒的呼吸声。  
随即唇角有些得意地向上一挑，带着还没来得及卸掉的唇彩光泽。  
逼仄的更衣室响起一声惊呼，张艺兴被Lay猛地抱起来抵在墙上，长裤在方才的扭动中就被抖落在地上，只剩下两条光洁的长腿缠在人身上，细嫩的腿根被磨得泛红。  
恼人的耳坠终于被Lay扔到了地上，滑进不知道哪个衣架堆叠的缝隙里。张艺兴伸手在Lay的耳垂边轻轻打着圈，眼周的眼线有些散开，昏黄的灯光下眯着眼咯咯地笑着。  
“先生，还是痒痒，帮帮我嘛。”


End file.
